Aversion
by elvenarcher516
Summary: Kagome is alone and meets Sesshomaru one night. When he offers her a place in his group, what will she decide? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Alone

Hey, I'm back all!

Well, I don't know what to say, after a story like that, I don't think I could pull off another good one, but I will definitely try. -

This one is a little fluff with sessy and kags, and I don't really know what to call it, so if you have any ideas please inform me, and I'll take the first three ideas, and then have you all vote on it -

So here's the new story!

_**UNAMED AS OF YET!**_

_Kagome sat high in a tree watching the world below go on with its life. Everything seemed so perfect down there, and even now she wished she could live the every day life the others lived. Inuyasha had gone after Kikyou, and Miroku had finally gotten Sango, and they were happily married. She was alone in the world and she didn't like it._

_It seemed to her that everyone was leaving her behind. While the whole world changed and moved, she stayed the same and never went anywhere. She felt so left out, but what was there to do about it? What was she going to do about it? There really was nothing to do._

_The only one she had ever loved was Inuyasha, and now that he was with Kikyou in hell, there was no longer any way she could possibly have him. The war for the shards was over, and she had nothing left to be here in the feudal era for. _

_She was alone. Even Shippou had left and gone with someone else. She had no idea what to do or how to express her sorrow. She didn't like going back to the future any more, and she definitely didn't like being alone here._

_She was thinking that maybe she could walk around on her own and find what ever it was that she was looking for. What she was looking for she didn't know for sure, but she knew she wouldn't find it in the top of a tree. _

_Kagome jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground with a soft thud. She learned to use her powers to protect herself, and she knew how to be completely self sufficient. It was almost like she could do anything with her powers that she needed to. She could manipulate them to carry her anywhere. She was no longer afraid of any threats because she could cover her cent, and completely block demon's power. _

_Kagome went into the future to tell her mother that she was going on a trip, and she grabbed her oversized yellow bag and jumped back down the well. On the other side of the well, she looked around and took a deep breath before starting off towards the west._

_Well, it was short but I'm not letting you know what happens just yet :P_

_Hehe_

_So let me know what you think _o

_R&R pweez! _


	2. West

Here's the second chapter of fluffywuffums……yeah. Weird name…

So, uh, here it is.

I don't own Inuyasha…

I don't even know where the plot is going.

So, here. Read.

Last time:

_She was no longer afraid of any threats because she could cover her cent, and completely block demon's power._

_Kagome went into the future to tell her mother that she was going on a trip, and she grabbed her oversized yellow bag and jumped back down the well. On the other side of the well, she looked around and took a deep breath before starting off towards the west._

**Chapter 2**

_Kagome had spent three days on the trails ambling aimlessly. She didn't know what she was looking for, but then again, had she ever? She crossed over a small river that was in the middle of a forest. Three days was a long time to be by herself and she was getting lonely._

_Kagome smiled to herself. Maybe soon she would come across somebody. She was fairly close to the western lands now and she could sense the impending doom of demons beginning to thin out._

_She wondered if this meant she was close to a village or if there was something watching her? She reached out with her aura to feel around her for anything, human or demon, that may be near._

_Nothing._

_Kagome sighed dismissively. She could never figure out why the feeling of being watched was so strong when she was in the west. Maybe it was…no, stupid idea. There was no way HE would watch over HER._

_She found herself in a small village with little huts lining the single dirt road. Carts full of fresh food grown in the nearby farm land covered the tiny street. Kagome didn't have much money, but she had enough to supply herself with food for a while._

_People, as they did whenever she entered a town, looked at her strangely. She had adopted the kimono as her new favorite dress, but it wasn't the normal kimono. The length of it went barely past her knees, and she still wore high heeled boots._

_She could, at any time, pretend to be a demon and flare her eyes purple with her powers, and people would believe that this strangely dressed girl was a demon._

_Kagome strode happily out of town with some fresh food and a pack full of instant ramen. She would find a warm pool to camp by that night. It would be perfect. A warm bath for the first time in almost four days._

_As she found her campsite, she set up a fire. The food lasted longer when it was only her. She didn't mind being alone as much as she thought she would when everyone first left her. It was nice, actually, to have all the days and nights to herself._

_But every now and again, she did long for company, for her adoptive son to come back to her, for Inuyasha to kill the dead broad and stay. But then she reminded herself, "He's happy. I'm not the one he loved. At least he's happy…"_

_Trying to smile to herself, to reassure herself she was okay, a tear slid down her porcelain cheek._

_If this was what it felt like to loose the people you loved, she would never allow herself to get close enough to people, to love people, so that when she lost them, it didn't hurt so much._

_And that's t he end of my chapter!_

_Wonder what's going to happen next?!?!?!_

_Well, I'm sorry I take a long time to update…so it may be quite a wait to see. I, err… I'm trying to do two stories at once…so please don't h ate me for taking maybe an other month or so to get this up!_

_Thanks!_

_R&R!_

_Elvenarcher516_


	3. Spring

Here's chatper 3. It's been a long time coming-and I think I'm going to re name the fic….heh. So, I hope those of you that had read this previously will continue, and welcome to any newcomers. The disclaimer is on the first chapter.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome rested her back against the warm rocks of the hotspring. It was wonderful to have a heated bath again. She looked to the sky that was visible through the parting of the dense foliage around her and the night time colors danced in her vision.

The velvety hue of the sky was neither blue nor purple. It was becoming inky as the sun faded behind the tips of the mountains and a single, salmon colored cloud stood out visibly among the depth of the other colors as though something was trying to force through the darkness.

She sighed. She knew that finding new companions would be trying-it was difficult to find the wonderful friends she had possessed-but she couldn't help long for a shoulder to cry on when the going got tough.

Reaching her aura across the range of the forest, Kagome searched for any signs of life. She touched on the humans in the village a couple of miles away, but could find no other living creature within her vicinity.

Her body ached from the day's journey. She pushed herself to her limit, but no farther. She would not wear her body down like Inuyasha had done-she was in no hurry. Eternity stretched forward in front of her like an impossible yellow brick road fraught with danger.

Kagome dipped her head under the water, clearing her hair of the annoying soapy bubbles that popped noisily in her ears. Her throat burned for air when she resurfaced, and Kagome found herself stunned by the presence that was found on the opposite bank of the spring from herself.

At first, she did a double-take. It couldn't be him, for he was dead. Kagome's eyes clouded with unshed tears and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand to clear her vision. Although they had similar hair color, and similar eye color, they looked nothing alike upon a closer inspection.

Inuyasha's red haori and hakama stood out like crimson blood against this man's snowy landscape. A single, blood red stain adorned his armor-clad shoulder and a long, fluffy mokomoko wrapped around his shoulders. Silvery hair blew lightly in the wind, light breezes playing with the beautiful tendrils like shimmering ribbons in a storm.

Kagome breathed in reflexively, weighing down her instant dread with a rock from the spring. She would not let him scent her fear. She was strong now, and had no need to fear the Lord of the West. She had done nothing wrong, therefore, he would not befoul her or her camp.

Churning, violently butterscotch eyes gazed heatedly at her, and she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. The fact that demon sight is so much better than human sight was something she hadn't thought of until that moment. Although the water was cloudy…who knew?

Instinctively, Kagome reached for the towel that sat upon the rock closest to the water and pulled it in to cover herself in a last ditch attempt to regain her dignity. She steeled herself, prepared for the unexpected. He may want her to leave the Western lands, and if that was the case, she would gladly abscond.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Kagome opened her mouth. "What is it that you need, Lord Sesshomaru?" Although she was not afraid of him, she knew enough to respect his position in his own lands. She was not interested in trying her hand without substantial back up.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the girl. Was she drowning? He couldn't tell how long humans could hold their breath, but he was certain that she should not be under much longer than she was, lest unconsciousness overtake her.

He hopped out of the tree he had seated himself in and landed gracefully on a rock. Just as he was about to move to remove her from her underwater grave, she moved. He stopped, crouched low on the stone, unmoving.

"What is it that you need, Lord Sesshomaru?" He was unsure of how to answer, and took some time in analyzing this particular situation.

He had been watching her for some time, at first wary that Inuyasha may be devising a plan to destroy him, however idiotic that thought was. He still felt the need to investigate her presence in his land.

At first, he found it peculiar that she traveled alone, for usually she had four other companions, including his useless brother. Then, as he watched, he understood-it always worked like that. In her sleep, she would speak of him leaving her, and would cry out.

Sesshomaru took no particular interest in this fact at first, because he believed that it was none of his concern. As he had turned to leave, the wind had blown him the most interesting scent. He stopped in his tracks and held the scent in his nose for a time, confused.

He would have to look into this scent more.

When she awoke in the morning, the scent was gone, which confounded him, as much as he hated to admit it. How could one's scent change so? It was not unheard of, but it was definitely not common.

Of all of the times this little human girl had surprised and impressed him before, none had lived up to this moment. His bestial instincts told him to immediately question her, but his rational side refused. It was beneath him…even if this was quite interesting.

He decided to watch her as she traveled through his lands and decide for himself what was going on with this strange creature. As the days pressed on, he found that he was not bored watching her, much unlike Rin who would do the same things over and over.

Kagome would quietly track an animal and trip, surprising all three of them. The arrow meant for the beast would wind up lodged in a tree just above her reach and she would struggle to release the arrow for some time. Then she would create a fire from a single twig and put water into a pot of the like he had never seen.

After the water boiled, she would extract a number of noodles from a bag he had never seen before and instead of seasoning it with fresh picked vegetables and meat, she would shake a foreign powder into the substance, which created an unbelievably divine scent of its own.

Sesshomaru found that watching this creature was much too interesting to pass up-he would wake early in the mornings and sleep little at night-less than usual, which was strange for him. As she splashed her face and arms in a cool river she passed on her way and wail as the coolness hit her flesh, he found himself intrigued.

It seemed only natural, as she drowned in the water of the hot spring, that his fun would end if her life did, and he was not interested in going back to boredom. He had jumped to release himself from this annoying excuse for living. He had leapt simply because he was interested in what folly she would concoct next.

But how would he put these thoughts into words she would understand…?

"Nnn." Was the best he could do. It was bold, honest and completely noncommittal. Perfect. The confusion and hint of fear that washed over him in waves made him uncomfortable. He did not enjoy these feelings emanating from her. He preferred the calm, pure waves that he received while she believed she was alone. How odd.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Miko, where is the rest of your group? Why do you travel alone?" The question struck her as the sound of his voice echoed in the emptiness of their thoughts. He didn't really care, he probably just didn't want the scent of blood in his lands. Human blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am honored that you worry for someone as I, however, I assure you that this Miko is capable of taking care of herself." Was her clipped answer. She tried to be as polite as possible while making sure he got her message. She was not a useless human who could not take care of herself. She needed no chaperone.

"This Sesshomaru is aware of the extent of your powers, Miko, and he does not question your ability to take care of yourself. He is simply wondering why such people would leave their pack leader." His question was concise and he felt that letting her know that he did not think her useless was quite kind of him. Also, telling her that she lead her pack was a great feat for him. Sesshomaru had never felt that there was a pack leader among humans until her.

"They all left." She said simply. She was not in the mood of explaining herself. She was alone now, and even if she finally had someone to talk to for the briefest of moments, she knew she would be alone again with her thoughts. She was not interested in telling someone who could obviously not care less about her why her heart ached.

"Miko," he began, faltering as the realization of what he was about to say hit him. He would not. "Good night…" he finished, and before she could respond, he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I know it's not much, but I think it's better than nothing. I'm pretty happy with the recent development of this story, and I hope it becomes something great in the near future.


	4. Inquiry

Here's Chapter 4.

I just started my next quarter in school so I don't have too much time to write between homework, journals and class work and normal work… I'll try to slam out as much as possible! Sorry for the wait!

XxXxXxXxXx

"This Sesshomaru is aware of the extent of your powers, Miko, and he does not question your ability to take care of yourself. He is simply wondering why such people would leave their pack leader." His question was concise and he felt that letting her know that he did not think her useless was quite kind of him. Also, telling her that she lead her pack was a great feat for him. Sesshomaru had never felt that there was a pack leader among humans until her.

"They all left." She said simply. She was not in the mood of explaining herself. She was alone now, and even if she finally had someone to talk to for the briefest of moments, she knew she would be alone again with her thoughts. She was not interested in telling someone who could obviously not care less about her why her heart ached.

"Miko," he began, faltering as the realization of what he was about to say hit him. He would not. "Good night…" he finished, and before she could respond, he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome stared blankly at the rock that once held the Lord of the West. She had been camped in this same spot for three days now. For some reason she felt the need to stay, although she assured herself would be the last day in this camp. She knew he would not show up again. It had been odd that he had showed up in the first place, she thought.

Never in her life had she thought that the Lord of the West would pay her a visit just to be kind. Kagome still wasn't sure. She thought that night that there was something more in his eyes, veiled behind those churning depths. Her breath had caught momentarily and her heart sped up, but then he was gone.

She had felt something akin to disappointment as she felt the loneliness of her life set back in. She dipped under the water one more time before exiting, realizing that she would have to dry her towel off and pulled a second one out of her over-stuffed yellow bag.

Adorning her slight frame was a deep purple night dress. She tied her hair into a bun, out of her way for the moment and worked on chopping wild carrots for her supper. She used the tie of the kimono to make sure her sleeves were out of her way as the knife skillfully slit the carrots into bite-sized pieces.

XxXxXxXxXx

The nape of her neck shone bright in the light of the rising moon and he felt a shiver run down his spine. A delicate neck, long and fragile. The skin there was probably very smooth and soft. He should have stopped watching her a long time ago, but it seemed he couldn't help himself.

She now knew that he had been watching her, and that was bad even if she had thought it was just chance that night and was unaware of the week he had been watching her. He just….it was that scent.

The scent that came out only when she was asleep that shouldn't be there. The scent that told him that there was more to this ningen than she was willing to show. There was also the possibility that she didn't know…however small.

He watched as she pulled out the thing he had heard her call a 'sleeping bag' and she slipped inside. Sesshomaru could feel her lie awake restlessly, could tell her mind was reeling, but didn't know why. It interested him. Maybe, like him, she was thinking about that night at the pond. Maybe, like him, she was wondering about the things that wanted to be said but could find no way out of their uneasy silence.

The thoughts ricocheted back and forth in his head, taking down the barriers of common sense that had kept him together for so long. He jumped out of the tree, fully aware of the miko that lie awake in front of him. He knew that she sensed him, just as he could sense her. He crossed his legs and sat next to her, feeling like the world was speeding before his eyes.

'Miko,' he thought. As her eyes opened to see him, he vanished. It was time to go and get Rin and Jaken. It was time to take a trip. Time to get away from this creature that clouded his judgment and time to escape from these confusing thoughts that made him feel little like himself. It was time to kill something.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome opened her eyes lightly. She knew that he had been there-she had felt him. She knew that he had many emotions swirling, but couldn't place them. Her eyes searched for him in the darkness and she was a bit disappointed to see she was alone.

It was late, by the position of the moon, and she had been lying awake for some time contemplating his presence in her camp twice in three days. She didn't understand the demon lord. She felt that there was something deeper to him, but she felt that it would be best for her to move on.

OoOo

The next morning, Kagome rose early, having barely slept at all and prepared her camp. She would move on today, leave the rest of her life behind. She wore a maroon kimono with a powdering of light bells across it. She would start anew, become someone different. Someone better.

Kagome looked on to the horizon, hope in her eyes as she walked toward the sunrise. Today was a new day, a new start.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru smashed through the tough bone of the large demon he was fighting. It was not difficult to him, and his sharp claws sliced through it like butter. The hide of this demon ripped and dripped blood as he dismembered the beast. It was not satisfying.

There was still this nagging feeling. He ripped the head of the demon from the rest of its mangled body and the thing turned to dust. His chest heaved lightly, barely winded. He needed a bigger challenge. He turned in the direction of the girl. Maybe she would actually provide more release for him than he would find here.

Maybe, he thought, her blood would bring him pleasure. Scenting the air, he picked up on her rather quickly. Forming a cloud beneath his feet, Sesshomaru soared in her direction.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I guess….theres nothing more I can do today. I'm distracted by this paper, but if I didn't get this out of the way, then I know I never would have been able to do it at all.

My chapters will not get longer-to you who asked. They are three to ten pages a piece, depending on the amount of time I have to waste in a day. They are dependant on the amount of homework I am given and the difficulty of my classes and how tired I am. I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do. When I was in middle school, I had ample time to screw around and write all day, but now in college…I really don't have that kind of time any more. I'm really sorry I can't do better, and I'll try, but I hope you understand.

Elvenarcher516


End file.
